Unknown
by shikamaru lover4ever
Summary: It's unknown of how things between them started but they wouldn't change it for the world...they make each other better. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown Chapter 1

 **Yeah I know. Should I even be writing another story when I haven't updated my others ones? Probably not but here I am…its 2017 and I'm going to update each and every one all in the same time, so it will take time but I will I promise.**

 **In the meantime tell me how the first chapter is.**

 **Do you think this has a good start? A good plot? Anyways I hope you all forgive me for the lack of updates but they are coming. I swear!**

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?

Hinata turned only to fall on her butt "S-Sasuke-" light lavender met black orbs that quickly went blood red.

He would have never imagined that he would be back in Konoha where everything started. After the war he knew things wouldn't be the same and no matter how much Naruto tried; things would never be the same as they were back when they were Genin.

He may have helped him to see a speck of light but the demons were fast approaching, bringing darkness with them. That is until she stepped into his life…

It started like aby other night…waking up to the death of those he once loved. Sweat dripped from his temples down his cheek; he could hear his heavy breathing and the racing beat of his heart.

He looked at the clock 3:04 am, at least he got an additional 4 minutes of sleep unlike other days. He was already sweating so a 4 hour run sounded better than staying in a place where the demons toyed with. He didn't even bother on putting on a shirt so after putting his shoes in he left.

He began his 15 mile run or so (depending on how bad the nightmares were and the ones today were twice as bad as last nights.) he felt like he was running away from everything; that's what everyone thinks. He didn't care what people thought about him thought. He had reasons for the things he did and he has no regrets.

As always he was up before the sun, as he was making his way back to the village the sun was slowly rising from the far away mountains.

Hinata hummed a lullaby as she walked through the village streets so early in the morning, not many people were up at 7 am except for business owners, wife's as they were sending off their kids to the academy and buying things to get ready for breakfast and of course shinobi.

Waking up early was something she was use too and loved, there was something about rising with the sun. Not only does she get so much done but having the afternoon free to spend the day with her friends that is something she always looked forwards too.

A smile naturally appeared as people said good morning to people smiled at her but couldn't help but feel her heart sink as she passed by the Uchiha grounds.

It'd been a week since she heard that Sasuke' return to Konoha and now that she thought about it she hadn't seen him. Last she hear was Naruto and him had gotten in a bad fight; sending them both to the hospital.

It had been her day off but she had decided to give them both a visit. She had taken some fruit to Naruto and some ointment to Sasuke (since Naruto heals quicker than most people because of the Kyuubi chakra)

…

"I just want the Sasuke I once knew back." Hinata could see that having Sasuke back was a very good feeling for him since they grew to be really close friend, even though Sasuke wouldn't admit to that but knowing that he had gone through so much without him (Naruto) it hurt to see a good friend in pain.

After a final goodbye and a "Get well soon" Hinata left to find Sasuke' room and of course it was on the other side with a barrier seal. Once in front of the door she was bit hesitant about knocking that is until the door opened "Oh hello Hinata-" Hinata put a hand over her chest "H-hello Kaori."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Are you here to visit Sasuke?"

"Uh-" she bit her lip "I f-figured I could leave some healing ointment for him."

The brown haired nurse smiled "He's been in a foul mood but he was about to head into the bathroom I'm sure you'll be able to put the ointment in the night table." Hinata nodded because that sounded like good idea "Thanks Kaori."

She really didn't even bother on staying long; she set the ointment along with something she had found outside the gates (she guess he lost it in the fight with Naruto.) and a little note that said _Welcome Home._

She heard the water run…so he was in the shower. She couldn't help blush at the thought of him showering so with that being in mind she quickly left.

…

The compound looked like it needed some work, here and there but over the years Naruto would come here and pull weeds, fix buildings and sweep the fallen leaves. At one point Naruto and herself had planted a few plants.

The compound seemed so different in the morning than it does at night (only because she wouldn't dare walk past it at night) at night you could feel a heavy black of chakra and a sense of madness and sadness, like demons hovering over the compound.

She entered with caution and was few feet in when she stopped near a rose bush because weeds were growing around it.

Planting was something that she enjoys doing and she hoped that he liked the few flowers that were now blooming. She was admiring the small red rose bud that looked like it would bloom soon when a dark shadow blocked the sun.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?

Hinata turned only to fall on her butt "S-Sasuke-" she looked up at him and light lavender met black orbs that quickly went blood red.

"-I'm sorry-" She quickly stood up only to be pinned against a tree and a half naked Sasuke "I-" she couldn't help but feel her face burn up and her heart was beating twice as much.

"I'm sorry" she said once more before she tried to scurried away only for him to block her.

"What gives you the right to enter to someone else's property?" who in the hell did she think she was?

His blood red eyes looked down at light lavender eyes. He could see fear in them. Is that all he was good at? Making people fear him?

Who is she? He'd seen her before; there was no doubt about it. Those eyes…a Hyuuga! Okay so that covered the last name. What is her first name?

"I didn't mean any disrespect. I-" he could hear her sincerity "-I want you to be able to call this home again."

Sasuke punched the tree and she "eeped" as she closed her eyes "Don't talk like you know me!" she was now shaking a bit, even though most of his chakra points were closed. (It was something Kakashi had order, that and an ankle bracelet that tracked his every movement.)

She could still feel an enormous amount of chakra coming from him. Hate and death could be seen in those red eyes of him. He'd been through so much.

She didn't know what came over her but she activated her Byakugan and with a shaky hand she put it over his bare and sweaty chest and let some of her healing chakra flow into two of his points.

He felt a tingly sensation as she placed her hand on his chest. He felt a slight relief as she let some medical chakra inside of him. He quickly grabbed her hand "What the hell did you just do?"

"You h-have a small blockage in your chest-" she felt a slight sting from where he was grabbing her but she didn't dare move; she could feel from his grip that he was mad… but was it toward her?

"I-I'm sorry-" she said as she deactivated her Byakugan.

He couldn't help but tighten his grip. He wanted her gone but he could let go "S-S-Sasuke y-you're hurting me-" she said with a small whine.

He blinked and let her arm go "Leave-" he said as he let his arm fall and she quickly ran away. She past a few markets and stopped to catch her breath.

She saw her skin was red from Sasuke hold; she covered the redness with her hand and applied some of her healing chakra to help the soreness.

…

Sasuke touched the spot where the Hyuuga had placed her soft hand and could feel less pressure as he let out a long sigh.

"I need to know her name."

 **Aw it's been a while since I even written a story so I have to the whole butterflies in my stomach, so I hope you guys could see potential in it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown Ch 2

 **Shout out to the following people! Thanks for the review, they made me smile and appreciate that you like the story.**

 **Andreia453**

 **I love it already :) I'm huge sasuhina fan. Really liked their encounter at the Uchiha estate, and how she tried to help him with her healing chakra and how positively affected he was by it and her. I hope he finds who she is soon. Lovely beginning, can't wait for more!**

 **NejisHime**

 **This is an amazing first chapter. Can't wait to see more interactions between Sasuke and Hinata. Hope you update soon**

Sasuke couldn't help but think of the Hyuuga girl after their weird encounter. He couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of her chakra entering his body. There was something calming about her touch but what he tried to shake off was the fear he clearly saw in her eyes.

"What's her name?" he couldn't help but ask himself. After a much long needed hot shower he out on a clean pair of sweats and headed to the kitchen to make some food. He made some Onigiri with some tomatoes.

He normally wasn't tired and even if he was, sleep was the last thing on his mind. That and the demons wouldn't let him sleep.

He leaned against the counter "Why in the hell do I want to know her name?" he asked himself. After putting everything away and washing the dishes he headed back to his room.

In days like this he would keep himself busy buy either going out for another jog or sparring or even reading. Anything to keep him from falling asleep because he knew the demons would be waiting for him in the darkness.

…

It was dark…he opened his eyes to see "Why Sasuke? Why couldn't you avenge us?" he saw his mother.

"You are a disgrace to the Uchiha name" he heard Fugaku' voice. He activated his Sharingan only for him to see Itachi in front of him "Fooling little brother-" Sasuke felt the loss of breath and weak knees…until he saw her…

The Hyuuga girl "Hyuuga?" he whispered, she looked at him with those lavender eyes of hers and saw that she was reaching out to him "Just breath Sasuke." He felt her touch against his chest and the darkness began to fade away.

…

Hinata bit her lip nervously as she still could vividly see Sasuke red eyes looking down at her and feel her wrist hurting from his grip earlier this morning...was it the fact that she touched him?

As a medic-nin and herself she wanted to help him. Just by looking at him she could see that he hasn't had any decent amount of slept in God who knows how long.

She had activated her Byakugan only to see that an enormous amount of Chakra had accumulated near one of his Chakra points. All she wanted was to help, for him to be able to rest and maybe it was the blockage or maybe it could be that he's suffering from PTSD from everything that's he been through.

"You okay Hinata?" she looked up at Shino and smiled "I'm fine." They were currently at one of her favorite tea shops in the village. Besides having amazing tea, they also have snacks that Kiba (along with Akamaru) and Shino enjoined.

Kiba couldn't help but look down at her wrist "Is your wrist okay?"

She didn't have time to put on a sweater (she only wrapped it in white bandages) so it was visible to see "Oh, n-no it's just a little sprain." She lied, it wasn't sprained but she did have a hand size bruise and god only knew what would happen if she said it was Sasuke who had given it to her.

She was a bit hesitated due to the fact that a chakra point was closed and as much as she tried it would re-open. Now that she thought about it, she had felt a small jolt when he had held on to her.

She cleaned her throat and tried to shake that off so she looked at Kiba and smiled "So Kiba how was your mission?" she changed the subject.

"It was easy, a few thieves who were after an heir. Cocky little baster but Naruto straighten him up."

Hinata took a sip of her tea and listened. She was glad to hear that Kiba and Naruto were getting along (better than before.)

"I am sorry Hinata but I have to leave." She nodded and knew he had to leave on his mission (he had told her earlier today)

"Be safe of your mission."

"I will." He said as he disappeared.

Sasuke woke up from something he never thought he could do, have a deep and well needed sleep. No sweating, or shaky hands or even shortage of breath. Last thing he had remember was the soft touch of the Hyuuga hand on his chest followed by her sweet voice I told them to just breathe.

"I _need_ to know her name" he got up and once again didn't even bother putting on a shirt. He jumped out the window to find her he could still feel her chakra inside and compared to other chakras hers is soothing and has a nice warm feeling to it something he never thought he would feel.

He landed on the rooftop and closed his eyes and tried to sense her chakra in village. He focus just on hers and open his eyes as he sensed it nearby.

He jumped off the roof and at this point he didn't care that women were staring at him (because he had no shirt on) men looked at him with cautious and young kids hit behind either of their parents.

He couldn't help but look at that smile, the same smile she had in his dream. What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he looking for her in the first place?

He felt his chest tighten a bit as she got closer, the feeling of her chakra was still flowing within him which gave him feeling of ease (of comfort) something he'd never had or even knew the feeling of until the Hyuuga girl put her hands on him.

Hinata was walking down one of the main streets of Konoha alone, since she still needed to get a few things for supper. Kiba had offered to accompany her to the market but was called to the Hokage' office in regarding the mission he had come from earlier today.

She looked up to see a few people in 'aw' as a half-naked Uchiha stood in the middle of the street looking at her, she felt her chest rise in shock and letting out a short deep breath and she could feel her face either go ghost white of fear or bright red of seeing him without a shirt again.

She couldn't help biting her lip, she was nervous. I mean the look he was giving her right now made her want to disappear into thin air.

She blinked and she couldn't help but 'eep' because (in a blink of an eye) he was right in front of her, looking down at her with those black orbs of his.

"What's your name?" his voice come out as rough and rude (almost demanding) to know her name but maybe it was because he's so close that, she could hear curiosity to his question.

"H-Hinata." she stuttered and couldn't help but blush as she saw his eyes roam down to her lips, down to her collar bone, landing on her wrist and back up to her eyes.

Hinata. A _sunny place,_ the name fit her perfectly. He looked at those eyes, down to her lips and landing down to her wrist, which was currently bandaged up. He then looked back at those ayes of hers.

So now he knew her name? What now? He should be leaving but he couldn't move; no, he would leave without her.

He slightly bent down and picked her up (bride style) making Hinata squeal, as her arms naturally wrapped around his neck. He was moving fast so she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

He made his way back to the compound, jumping on the rooftops of building and couldn't help but feel her warm breath on his neck and the warm sensation back was back.

He felt warm and if he could see demons they would be making a path for him instead of blocking him.

She couldn't help and have her eyes closed as he sped up, tighten her grip around his neck (because she didn't want to fall) as he landed on a rooftop and jumping to the next.

How was she in this predicament? How did she end up in Sasuke' arms?

"We're almost there." He could feel her heart beat; it was beating fast but something about the rhythm of it that was calming to him against his chest.

He landed in front of the house and thought about putting Hinata down but as much as he wanted to put her down, he couldn't bring himself too. The warm feeling she brought to him, is something he wanted to keep on feeling.

So he held on to her, he saw her solely open her eyes and at her surroundings. She was back to in the Uchiha compound and still in Sasuke' arms, she now had her hands tucked in near her chest and let out a shaky breath.

"What did you do to me, Hinata?"

Hinata looked at him; she tried to control the redness in her face. His bare skin was warm against her body and if it wasn't for her years in the medical field and seeing so many male bodies, she would have fainted.

She tried not to fidget with her fingers and tried to control her redness.

Was he not going to set her down? She was so confused right now. I mean she barely knew (actually she didn't know) him at all. She'd heard of him (but who hadn't?) when she was younger, she remembered playing with him. He was so cute and innocent and he knew how to smile.

She couldn't help but feel sad for him but giving him her pity wouldn't help and if anything that would make him mad.

He's the last great Uchiha, he didn't need anything form anyone. But was she still willing to try? Is there hope for the last Uchiha?

Before she was about to asking why she was here he asked "What did you do to me, Hinata?"

"W-what do you mean?" what had she done to him?

Sasuke looked down at her "How did you make me see light in the darkness?" she could see confusion in those eyes.

She could feel a steady heart beat against hers (which was still beating pretty fast) again she saw his eyes land on her wrist.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-no."

Sasuke put her down and was prepared for her to run because he saw fear in her eyes. As she took a step back she hid her arms behind her back but looked at him.

"Sasuke-" her eyes widen a little and he took a step forwards bend down and reached for the bandaged hand behind her, she didn't try to pull back and her heart skipped a beat and held her breath as she felt his warm breath on her bare shoulder.

She felt him grab her arm, this time it was a much gentler touch to it. Their eyes met and she swallowed the lump in her throat as he began to remove the bandages and as they fell he looked down at her wrist and couldn't help but feel angry at himself.

She covered the bruise with her hand "It's n-nothing." he gently removed her hand and let out a breath "I'm sorry-" never in his years has he ever said those words to anyone! He really didn't mean to harm Hinata.

It was that at that moment (when she activated her Byakugan and let her chakra in) that he had ever experienced something like that so his natural reaction was anger and without thinking he grabbed her hand (guess he didn't know his own strength.)

Before she got a chance to forgive him; because she guessed he didn't mean to purposely hurt her, she felt a tingly sensation on her wrist. It was a small bolt of lightning that entered her body; the sensation brought a chill down her spine.

"It's chakra infused with lighting, it'll help the chakra point re-open it can heal faster." So she had been right on the feeling of lighting in her body as he had grabbed her.

"Healing chakra-" Sasuke looked at her "-I let healing chakra enter your body." She smiled as he let his hand drop to his size "You can leave now." he said "I got my answer." He began to turn around only to feel her had on his forearm "I can help you see the light again, if you'd like?"

 **I hope you like this chapter! R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown Chapter 3

 **Shout out to whoever reviewed, this chapter is for you! Enjoy!**

There was hope for the last Uchiha and she was going to help. Was Sasuke able to sleep due to her chakra inside his body? She felt nice inside knowing that in a way she helped him.

"Don't pretend like you care!" What was it with him and yelling at her? Did he want to scare her off? No, he wants her to stay. Here she is offering her help like she'd known him for a while. And here he is being an ass hole about it. Curse his Uchiha pride.

Hinata was caught a little off guard with him yelling but she didn't leave. If there is a chance for Sasuke' PTSD to be on a level where he can rest easily and for him to be less angry, she was going to take it. She could see Sasuke regretting his small outburst. Maybe he's not use to the idea of someone helping him.

"What do you want in return?"

"N-nothing."

He's gone through so much (seen and done so many things) that's what probably hunts him at night, therefore the lack of sleep.

She assumed her chakra had gone through and managed to clear some of the black chakra that was surrounding the chakra point inside his chest.

He pulled his forearm away from her grip and quickly grabbed her hand and made his way towards the entrance of the house. Hinata held on to his hand, where was he taking her? Better question is was she ever going to finish doing her shopping for dinner today?

He let go of her hand as he opened the door and took her hand once more and gently pulled her towards the living room.

He looked back at her to see her looking around. The house is nothing special to have a 'aw' look but Hinata did.

The living room looked nice and clean. The egg shell color walls were plane. Photos hung along the stairway that led to the second floor. Hinata saw him make his way to the kitchen and she slowly followed him.

The feeling of empty and darkness wasn't only on the outside but on the inside too. It sent a chill down her back but she didn't want to be or look disrespectful.

"You don't have to pretend like it feels like home, I know it doesn't."

It was dark, the blinds were closed so she hesitated but her mind set on helping him she made her way over to them and pulled them to the side and open the blinds.

"What are you-" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw her. The rays of the still bright sun made its way through the open blinds, making the dark and sad living room look brighter.

He looked at Hinata and couldn't help but feel mesmerized by how the sunshine made her glow. Hinata looked so beautiful, she looked back at him and smiled "Don't close the blinds, okay?"

"Understood." With the sun shining in, a few demons began to disappear so he wasn't going to argue with that.

Sasuke opened the fridge, and felt warm as Hinata looked over his shoulder "Would you like me to pick up a few things for you?"

He closed the fridge and leaned against the island counter and looked at her. Not even a day and Hinata was already making him see more light.

He couldn't help but think that if something ever happened to her he would lose the light to his madness. He didn't want to lose her.

She looked at the time, she needed to have dinner ready for the family but did she want to leave him alone? She looked at him and saw that Sasuke had his Sharingan active.

 _Once your light leaves...we'll be waiting for you_. He could hear the demons mocking him, getting ready to cover him in madness and darkness.

He felt the need to activate his Sharingan but it wasn't to scare her to stay here, the Sharingan usually keep the demons away but by the end of the day, his vision always became blurry.

Hinata walked towards him and called out his name "Sasuke?"

Red eyes looked at her and she took the opportunity to reach up to his face and using both hands he she reached up to the side of his head she took a deep breath and as she exhaled should chakra enter through his temples.

"Breathe." Hinata said as she let her hands glow a light green. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep as he heard her say breathe.

Breathe" she said again. She heard him exhale and she began to remove her hands away when she felt him grab onto them. He opened his eyes to reveal his dark eyes of his looking down at her.

"You are my sunny place." His eyes widen at his sudden outburst "I mean-" her heart skipped a beat and couldn't help but blush at his comment.

"It's o-okay." people have always commented on either her eyes, her smile, her gentleness, but no one has ever commented on the meaning of her name which meant Sunny place. This was new to her. Sasuke was a new person in her life.

They haven't even met for more than 24 hours, and here they were so close to each other. She swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled "What would you like for dinner?"

She had offered to do a little shopping for him since his fridge was almost empty and she was back at where she was before he had taking her away; the marketplace.

She asked him if he liked anything in particular, he said he wasn't picky as long as it wasn't natto or anything sweet. She had giggled and contradicted him saying that is being picky. He just said "hn" to her and she smiled.

She was pretty much done shopping but all she needed now were tomatoes, and lots of them.

"Need help?" She heard the voice she thought would be at home, resting "S-Sasuke, shouldn't you be resting?"

He didn't say anything and took the bag away from her "I'm hungry."

He began walking and with a smile on her face she followed him.

The walk was quiet and neither of them minded. Once back in the house, Hinata begin to cook. Sasuke couldn't help and admire her from afar as she was grabbing dishes and utensils like if this was her own house.

She began to hum a lullaby as she was now putting some rice in the rice cooker. When she turned around and "eep" something she did now often did with Sasuke.

"What's the name of that lullaby?"

"Brahms Lullaby-" she said as she looked up at him. Hinata is so much like his mother; it both was lovely and painful to see.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm just thinking."

She was curious but knew better than asking what he was thinking about. The way he was looking at her, is the same way a young child would look up at their mother.

Could the sight of her cooking remind him of his mother? After all she had been the first women he loved.

"I'll be here whenever you're ready to talk."

Sasuke tilted his head and bit "Will you?"

"I always keep my word." She reassured him with a smile. Before he got a chance to say something the rice cooker went off. He took a step back and continued to admire her.

"Did you just want tomatoes on your onigiri?

He nodded. After she made a few more, some with salmon and shrimp but mostly with tomatoes (for Sasuke) she put them in a plate to cool down only after she put some aside for them.

Sasuke grabbed some iced tea and poured a glass for himself and Hinata.

"I hope you like them." She said as she took a seat, Sasuke sitting next to her. He grabbed one and took a bite.

Flashbacks of his mom cooking came to him. The onigiri was amazing. He put in down and couldn't help but feel a wave of emotions hit him.

"I'm sorry; I haven't made onigiri in a while." She told him.

"They're good." He told her with a look of disbelief because of how amazing the food was and how much it made him feel like he was home.

Home...

He never thought he would use that word again. After Hinata' presence here and her home cooking, this dark and empty building is starting to feel like a place he can call home again.

"I'm glad to hear that." She couldn't help and smile.

The afternoon had gone by fast, soon the night had taken over and Sasuke knew that eventually his Sunny place would have to leave. Leaving him alone with his demons.

Hinata knew that it would take a good amount of chakra so Sasuke would be able to sleep. After washing the dishes, and putting everything away (with Sasuke' help) he looked at her.

"You need to rest." He looked exhausted.

"Madness takes over." Last thing he wants is to see darkness, to feel the demons drag him into madness.

Hinata bit her lip.

Hinata bit her lip and looked at him "I'll help you fall asleep."

Sasuke nodded and made him way up to his room, Hinata behind him. He turned on the hallway light on and she couldn't help but feel weird as she followed him to his room.

The door was open, and she noticed that the room was neat and described Sasuke perfectly. Sasuke looked back at her. Besides her mother, Hinata is the first girl to be in his room.

He made his way over to the bed, turned the lamp on the night table next to his bed and sat down "I would rather be running."

"We can do that tomorrow but for now you need to rest." She told them as she walked towards the bed.

"Lie down and close your eyes." he did as she said. He felt the bed slightly sink as she either sat down or kneeled next to him. And a 'click' sound.

"Just breathe, okay?"

He let darkness consume him. He was now standing in the middle of the room, facing the door and saw that it didn't have a door knob. Meaning there was no way out.

This was the part when the demons took the shape of the ones he used to love. She had turned off the lamp, letting only the light from the hallway strength on the wooden floor of the room.

It was quiet enough to hear the increase rate of Sasuke' heart, sweat began to format on his forehead and he furrowed his brows.

She saw Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. His handsome and calm face turned bitter (and filled with sadness.)

"I'm right here Sasuke." She whispered to reassure him.

She took that as her cue to breathe and let chakra flow into the palm of your hands. She leaded in and gently placed her hands on to the side of his head (each temple) and began to hum the lullaby he had asked about.

She always remembered feeling calm and a soothing feeling by the lullaby. He felt pressure on his chest; she was losing the ability to breathe. He felt the demons and madness approach closer; until a speck of light could be seen underneath the door.

Sasuke closed his eyes as the door cracked in half and disappeared as light shined through.

"I'm right here, Sasuke." he heard from the other side of the door (without a door.)

He blinked a few times to clear his vision out. He let out a breathe she didn't know he was holding in and felt his body relax hearing a familiar lullaby.

He felt his body unfreeze from the paralyzed state that he was in and took a step...and another one, soon he was standing in from of Hinata.

"Hinata?"

Those light lavender eyes were looking up and him and her signature and beautiful smile was on her porcelain face.

"I'm right here, Sasuke."

She felt light headed, she used a lot of her chakra but it was worth it. She smiled down at him, his face looked much calmer. She was slowly removing her hands but once again he held on to one.

"Hinata?" His voice comes out as if he had been lost but had finally found his way.

"I'm right here, Sasuke." She squeezed his hand back.

He was too tired to open his eyes but could feel her presence next to him.

"Thank you."

Hinata' tender smile didn't disappeared as she saw Sasuke smile. A real smile. Now the heart beat she could heard was her own, the smile Sasuke had right now made her melt a little and the soft and sincere "Thank you." topped it off.

Sasuke woke up to find he wasn't alone in the room or the bed. He turned his head to where his arm was stretched out. Hinata was using his shoulder as a pillow.

She was tucked next to his side, her arms around her stomach. He couldn't help but smile at her.

She is definitely his Sunny place. She stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning." He told her. She used her hands to sit up and he couldn't help but see a few scars on his sides and chest.

Had he always had those? Her face flushed and quickly got to her feet. How did she end up on his bed?

Last thing she remembered was Sasuke saying his mother's name and slowly began to slowly tossing and turning and she couldn't bear the thought of darkness consume him again so she decided to risk it and just lay down next to him. Guess she was tired and fell asleep.

"H-how did you sleep?"

"Fine. You?"

Hinata looked down, you would think she'd get used to having and seeing a half-naked Sasuke but seeing him in the morning, with a messy bed head and an 8 o'clock shadow.

Was beyond what her flushed face could handle, that and the matter of fact that they had been in the same bed.

She couldn't deny that Sasuke Uchiha is handsome (and he knew it) the toughness everyone saw is something she hadn't seen in the time she'd spent with him.

She'd seen a much softer side to him, which meant the way he looked at her and the way his voice sounded when he talked to her. He sounded like he had found himself, found the light to his darkness.

The voice to his madness.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty at the thought of just taking Hinata without her consent. He's used to just taking what he wants.

Not that he thought Hinata as an object, the feeling of comfort and calmness is also something he didn't want to lose.

So he hadn't even thought if she wants to be here. He was about to say something when she looked up at him and smiled. God, he loves her smile.

"Thank you-" maybe it was that he'd never heard those words before or it is how she said it but he was stunned by them -"for letting me be your guide through the darkness."

 **Let me know how the story is by R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown Chapter 4

 **Sorry it took a little long for the updated but I hope you like it!**

Kakashi had been keeping an eye on both Sasuke and Hinata. After their first encounter (bruise and all) he considered to fully close his points (since he spent most of the day in the compound) but it had been the person who Sasuke had unintentionally bruise who is now standing in front of him right now.

He looked at the papers in front of him and up at those lavender eyes "Are you sure about this, Hinata?"

"I am-"

…

Kakashi had been keeping an eye on Sasuke since the first day he arrived in the village. He had witness the little fight between Naruto and Sasuke. After their release Sasuke had been up to the same routine. Not sleeping and running early in the morning.

Nothing interesting that is until he saw Hinata walk by and stopped in front of the compound.

He was about to read his book once more until he heard a sudden angry "What the hell do you think you are doing here?"

He put his book down and observed, Kunai in hand…just in case he was going to try something. He saw Hinata fall in surprise.

"What are you going to do Sasuke?" he thought to himself.

He could see fear in Hinata' eyes and anger in Sasuke' red Sharingan Hinata tried to scurry away only for Sasuke to block her, they exchanged words only for Sasuke to punch the tree next to her.

"Step away Sasuke-" Kakashi said to himself "-don't do anything stupid." It surprised him that with most of his point blocked he was still able to activate his Sharingan.

Kakashi' grip on the kunai tightened but stopped as he saw Hinata put a hand on Sasuke' chest. He activated his eye and saw that she was letting healing chakra inside. He could also see curiosity and sadness in those caring eyes of Hinata as she looked up at Sasuke.

Within seconds Sasuke had grabbed onto her forearm and since he still had his Sharingan active he saw that some chakra with lighting entered Hinata' arm.

He had to stop himself from jumping or throwing the knife, Sasuke was already upset, last thing he wanted was for him to use Hinata as a shield (it something he would do, no matter the person) but he quickly let her go.

After that morning he had hung around nearby and witnessed from the confusion of the feeling Hinata made Sasuke feel (he could see in in his eyes) to Sasuke searching for Hinata, caring her bride style back to the compound. Kakashi once again keep a close eye.

He could now see the look of curiosity (kind of like a child) in Sasuke eyes as he looked down at Hinata.

…

Everyone knew Hinata is a nice and caring girl. Sasuke on the other hand is the total opposite.

Hinata looked at Kakashi and took a deep breath "I want to be able to help Sasuke and I know he's been through a lot.

"His mental instability is anything but stable Hinata. Last thing I want is for him to hurt you."

"He's the one hurting, Lord Kakashi. I want him to see something in life other than loneliness and madness."

"His symptoms and medical records show that Sasuke has a severe case of PTSD, Hinata. Anything can trigger it-"

Hinata looked at him "I know a thing or two about PTDS-" Kakashi knew she meant regarding her own past. Hinata herself had lost a beloved mother and uncle and with the war, he knew she had seen a lot.

"-I've seen Sasuke' madness when he's able to control it-" If anyone knew about madness it would be him. He's been through enough himself so… "-and it's no different from the days when he can't."

"I'm sure Sasuke would refuse anybody else's help-" that she was right about.

Sasuke had refused Naruto' help; which had led to the little fight during his arrival and Sakura didn't even finish her sentence before he had said no. Hinata was right, right now Sasuke is confused to the feelings Hinata provides him.

New feelings he'd never thought he would experience again or has locked up in order for him not to feel the emotion that had causes so many traumas (like caring for someone, being able to sleep, or even as something as simple as cooking or taking a walk around the village.)

"You have to give me a weekly report." A smile appeared on her face and nodded "Of course."

"Sakura made a prescription to help reduce some of Sasuke' aggressive visions-"

Hinata nodded "-the pills she has developed require a dose of chakra and since your chakra was able to help him sleep." Her eyes widen as that comment and he smirked under his mask "I witness your encounter. I'm sure the feeling of the healing chakra inside of him is something that will help as well."

Hinata listened as Kakashi continued "One last condition."

"Yes?"

"You will be assigned to any missions Sasuke is assigned too as well as living with Sasuke, whether it under the Uchiha compound or Hyuuga compound."

That surprised her "Okay, from this point on; I, Kakashi Hatake assign you, Hinata Hyuuga to be Sasuke Uchiha' private nurse and therapist." As he stamped the Hokage seal on the papers.

"You start as soon as they arrive from their mission."

"Thank you-" Hinata bowed and looked back at Kakashi "Don't worry Hinata, as soon as Sasuke is back from his current mission, he will be on a recovery leave."

"-thank you so much." She finished.

…

Two days into the mission and he was ready to go back. A simple escort of a princess had turned out to be more challenging than he thought; since she had a rare power a few people wanted. He really didn't care for any other information about the mission; he wasn't even interested in what her name was or where she was from.

All he did was eliminate the people who were after her. They were now in the princess's place, resting.

He wasn't able to sleep, since the demons kept tormenting him.

" _She's not here to protect you, is she?"_ he took in a deep breath " _Let the darkness consume you once more, Sasuke_!" and closed his eyes "Just breath." He could hear Hinata' voice slowly replacing his inner demons voices "Breathe." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You okay Uchiha?" he heard the lazy voice coming from Shikamaru. He hadn't realized he was still standing next to them in the room.

"I'm fine-" he said as he jumped out the open window. Sweat dripped from his chin, he could feel his hands shake a little and he swallowed the sour taste of the lump in his throat.

"Have you ever talked about it?" Sasuke' now infuriating red eyes looked at Shikamaru only for the bracelet to shock him.

"Calm down Sasuke." The ankle bracelet sent a shock, blocking most of the chakra points he still had open, making him fall to his knees.

"Deactivate your Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan now!" he let the Sharingan deactivate turning the angry blood eyes back to their black onyx orbs before he fell forward.

"I see-" Shikamaru looked back at Neji "-with your Byakugan, you're able to activate the bracelet and send chakra to close his points."

Neji deactivated his Byakugan "It's something Kakashi had and I had been working on for a while."

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke and back at Neji "Is he going to be okay?"

"He's unconscious, that's all. The bracelet absorbs his chakra but it's restore once he's awake. We should be heading back to the room."

Shikamaru bent down and picked Sasuke up "Ugh, what a drag."

…

Hinata woke up in the now familiar room; the guest room in Sasuke' house and her day began by making the bed, eating breakfast and heading towards the Inuzuka' local dog shelter.

For a few months now she had been working with Hana; Kiba' sister and about a dozen dogs.

Together they have been training the dogs for medical services (therapy dogs) and so far a lot have been adopted by families and shinobi. There is one dog she had set aside for herself but after meeting Sasuke, she knew he would need her more. A black female German Shepard named Asami (morning beauty)

"Hey girly-" she greeted a seated Asami.

A happy whine escaped the German Shepard as she licked her face.

"I think she'd ready, Hinata." she heard Hana tell her.

"You think so?" she couldn't help but smile.

"She's a quick learner, however-"

"What?" Hinata couldn't help but frown at Hana.

"-She won't leave without her little sister."

"I didn't know she had a sister."

"Meow-" a small cry escaped from the little black and white kitten that hid behind Asami.

"She found her this morning while we were taking our morning run, she gently picked her up and well…I name him her Chika." Hana smiled at her.

"She's so cute-"

"I gave her all her shot and she's ready to go home with you."

"Thank you Hana." She picked up Chika and smiled at Asami smelled her "Come on Asami, time to go home."

…

They were now heading back to Konoha, Sasuke ran at full speed.

"Oh man what a drag, hey Sasuke-" an irritating Shikamaru said "-hold up."

"It's no use." Neji told him. Neji despite hating the Uchiha knew of what Hinata was doing. In no way did he try to stop her because, it wasn't his place to tell her what to do and because he knew Hinata wanted to do this.

He however had given the idea to Kakashi for the ankle bracelet, just in case Sasuke would lose control and Hinata was caught in the rampage. It's his way to keep Hinata safe.

…

Hinata was now walking in the busy street of Konoha.

Hiashi, her father like Neji weren't very pleased when they had heard of Sasuke and how she wanted to become his private nurse and therapist but they still supported her, enough for her father to suggest for them to stay here instead of the Uchiha compound.

Hinata told her father she would mention it to him (he had also mentioned the guest house) that was something she had in mind because she didn't like the idea of Sasuke staying in the place where his demons (nightmares) lingered and taunted him, so the guest house sounded like a good idea.

It would be something Sasuke agrees willingly (and she hoped he would agree.) Hinata stopped in front of a pet store but thought to herself since she wanted Asami to bond with Sasuke and see him as the alpha.

Sasuke would buy the food, the treats and the toys. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Sasuke caring for Asami and Chika.

She wondered if he owned any pets before. She continued walking, Chika in her arms and Asami walking next to her without a leash.

After making a stop at the market to buy a few things for lunch she was now cutting some tomatoes. She was humming a song and was so into the moment of cooking she hadn't heard the door open.

What got her attention was Asami who had been lying down, quickly got up and looked at the direction of the front door.

Her heart skipped a beat as he saw Sasuke looking at her; she set the knife down and smiled.

"Hinata." the way he said it brought warmth to her, it was like if he was saying " _I'm home_."

She couldn't help but blush and feel nervous and he began to approach her "Welcome b-" she didn't even finish as he embraced her.

He had already made his report (while they were staying in the princess place, before he had passed out.) so as soon they arrived he given it to Shikamaru and made his way to his sunny place.

He opened the door and the door of stewed tomatoes filled his nostrils. The memories of his mother's cooking came to him.

" _Why couldn't you protect me_?" he tried to shake the demon that had taken form of her mother and was currently whispering in his ear. He began walking and stopped as he saw her. Hinata looked at him and smile.

" _Why_ -" the demon voice began to fade. Warmth soon replaced the isolated feeling he had "Hinata." he walked towards her and darkness was replaced by sunshine. Madness by a feeling that he's never felt before…

"Welcome b-" he wanted to hold on to the feeling of comfort, of warmth and of everything that Hinata provided. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet smell of lavender.

His hug brought both comfort and confusion to her. Had something happened? the look he had whr he saw her was the look of a little kid seeing the boogieman and receiving a puppy for the first time and crying of joy all at the same time.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and inhaled the smell that she gotten used to. It was the smell after a rainy day, the earthy smell mixed with Sasuke natural smell. She could feel his warm breath on the crook of her neck.

"Is everything o-okay, Sasuke?"

Silence.

She couldn't help but worry for him and before she could ask anything a shiver ran down her spine, making her suck a little breath as she felt his hands gently fall from the back of her neck down her back and slightly holding to her sides.

Her hands made their way to the front of his chest and both slowly pulled away so they were now looking at each other.

..

He was confused as to how Hinata could provide so much comfort by just being near her.

"Are you okay?" her eyes held concern for him. He left his forehead fall on hers and closed his eyes "I am now."

Hinata' hands made their way up and gently placed them on his cheeks and he stepped back "That's good."

Everything had made me shake, every demon, every unwanted voice was gone. He pulled back but not before he let his lips touch her forehead.

Hinata' face was as red as a tomato as she looked at him. Sasuke gently brushed her cheek with his thumb but before he could say anything he felt a nudge on his neck.

He looked down to see a pair of brown eyes look up at him "Whose dog?"

"Y-yours-"

Sasuke eyes feel to the dog that sat patiently next to him and whined.

"-her name is Asami, she's a therapy dog."

Sasuke looked at Hinata who gave him a concerned look "I've been training her for a few months now."

Therapy, it was something Kakashi had mentioned but it was something he hadn't put any though into.

No therapy would help with the nightmares. Or so he thought until he met Hinata. His eyes once again looked down to see the dog looking at him with those light brown eyes.

"I'm hoping she'll be able to help you, Sasuke." Hinata felt a little nervous. Would he be mad? He couldn't help but feel…a bit shocked at her actions.

The thought of someone doing this for him and in his opinion, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura didn't count. This was someone who didn't know anything about him but is willing to help him in any way.

Sasuke smirked and kneeled down "Hello Asami-" Asami wagged her tail and gave him her paw. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the current cute scenario that was happening in front of her.

"Meow-" was heard from between Sasuke "And that's Chika."

Sasuke tried to grab the little rat size kitten only for it to hear a little hiss and grab on to his hand "I think she likes you."

The kitten was so small yet feisty little thing. He stood up, kitten in hand he turned to Hinata who had teary eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern. She nodded as she pet the kitty in his hands "I am, I'm just happy to see you guys getting along. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." He told her with a smirk.

Asami now was bathing Chika, Sasuke and Hinata were now eating some curry and rice along with some stewed tomatoes (I'm sure you know for who already)

Hinata knew better than to ask of how the mission was and since both were quite in general, they eat in silence that is until Sasuke said "The visions are getting worse-"

Hinata looked at him "-is…is there another-" who knew asking for help could be so hard. He had been so used not needing anyone but now that he's met Hinata…he has the feeling of protecting someone other than himself.

Another thing was that he never thought he'd be asking for help. Hinata could see him shaking; she put a hand on top of his.

"We could stay at the Hyuuga guest house. I'll stay with you. I'll help you, Sasuke and so will Asami and Chika. You're not alone."

She could see his eyes shift from black to red, black and red. Hinata quickly stood and hugged him, she wrapped her arms around his neck "Breath-" she whispered.

One hand rested in the back of his neck and the other one to his left temple and took a breath as she began letting some healing chakra inside.

She could feel Sasuke let out a deep breath and she pulled back she said "I won't let you fall into darkness." His eyes turned back to their onyx black color.

Sasuke didn't know what had come over him but he picked up Hinata and with one swoop he cleared the table, sending the almost empty plate to the floor. He sat her on the table and let out low breath "I n-need to kiss you."

She was now sitting on the table, Sasuke in between her legs. She knew her face was more than a little pink. Her arms were still around his neck as he told her "I n-need to kiss you."

There was something about Sasuke', he's made her feel like she is the only thing that matters. He's gone through a lot and for him to trust her after all he's seen and done only made her fall a little more for him…wait had she said more for him?

When she's with Sasuke she's not worried about making herself be who the elder Hyuuga' want her to be…She placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled "G-go right ahead, I w-won't stop you."

 **I hope you liked the fluff; I'm slowly working on the lemon. Please let me know how you like it. R &R!**


End file.
